


Fairy Tail Tarot

by Awesomemedic78, Desna1, dragonshost, enchantedbeauty, Im_ur_Misconception, Nightmare Senshi (Saraphin), Paname



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomemedic78/pseuds/Awesomemedic78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desna1/pseuds/Desna1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedbeauty/pseuds/enchantedbeauty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphin/pseuds/Nightmare%20Senshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paname/pseuds/Paname
Summary: This is a collection of One Shot, Random Pairings in Fairy Tail. All Based on a Randomly Drawn Major Arcana Tarot Card.





	1. NOITCE!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I, nor any of the other authors involved, own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. All OC's (original characters) belong to their respective owners and are used to help further the one-shot. 
> 
> Though we do own the crazy that is our written works.

Welcome to Fairy Tail Tarot.  A walk into the mystic (sort of) transformed into a story format.  Each story will be based on 1 of the 22 Major Arcana of a Tarot Deck. And then randomly assigned to one of our participating Author's. So, each story will be exceptionally unique, due to them being exceptionally unique individuals.   
  
If you need to know what the Arcana means, please click this [link to read up on them.](https://www.biddytarot.com/tarot-card-meanings/major-arcana/)    
  
Also, just give a heads up, if you find this to be offensive or are against Tarot Cards, please for both your sake and sanity, as well as us authors, don't read. Just turn away and be polite. Respect is given and earned. 


	2. (18) Moon Arcana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire and Fae have no love between them. And they kept out of each other's territory. But what happens when that rule is ignored by random chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

This is a brief break down of the Moon Arcana. In the upright state of this card, it means: Illusion, Fear, Anxiety, subconscious, Intuition. And in the reverse (Upside down) state this card means: Release of Fear, Repressed Emotions, Inner Confusion. 

Pairing for this is Freed Justine and Cobra ‘Erik’.

* * *

 

 

He had always been told to not wander into the forest late at night. Warned about the creatures that even his kind feared. Having little to no resistance to their brand of magic. But, being the curious person he was he had disregarded those. Meaning if he didn't find his way back out of the dark depths of the forest he would be lost to the world, potentially forever or until one of the Fae decided to take pity on him. So, carefully he slipped from one shadow the next, smelling the air. 

It was late fall, so the smells were deep, rich loamy earth and the decay of the leaves that had fallen from the trees. Which in this forest didn't mean he could see the stars in the sky to navigate by. Already having learned that climbing the trees would get him planted into the damp, muddy ground. Soiling his clothes further was not something he wanted. He prided himself on his appearance and intellect. The latter seemed to have abandoned him tonight. 

Sighing as he reached out a hand and placed it on the rough bark of the oak tree, Freed Justine, Vampire of the Tartaros Clan was screwed. His older half brother and the other demons that served the clan would be having a good laugh when they figured out what happened to him. Scrunching his nose up, Freed lifted one side of his upper lip baring his fang, blue eyes narrowing as they took on a Red Glow in the dark. Senses screaming that he was no longer alone. 

He wasn't stupid, nope. Almost 800 years of being alive, though a bookworm as his best friend called him, had very honed senses on top of his 6th sense that was just beyond a normal Vampires or Demons. Slowly he twisted his body so he could look in the general direction that he felt the presence from. Only to get a deep, dry chuckle. A sound that should have been rather unpleasant on his ears. 

"Oh, a little bloodsucker," the deep and dry voice spoke. "This is a rare treat." 

Not liking the amused, almost hungry tone, Freed lifted his head up and looked down his nose in the direction he thought the voice was coming from. It was a bit hard to tell. Letting him narrow down the list of the Fae that could be harassing him currently. All had a talent with nature in one sense or another. But very few could dissipate there voice so that one couldn't pinpoint them. Same with making the forest mask where they hid. 

"Yes, I am sure it is," he replied glibly. "But, if it is, all the same, I would like you to allow me to leave the forest." 

There was silence before deep, rumbling laughter echoed all around Freed. Magnified, yet not at the same time.

"Oh, ho... Trying to be smart, huh?" the voice asked. "And from the prim and proper speech, you are one of those noble brats to the various clans." 

There was venom lacing those words. It had Freed shivering where he stood. But it struck him that it was not just fear. No, it was something primal mixing with fear. This Fae just made it clear what he thought of the Nobles of the Clans. His mind jumped from one possibility to another. Could they be one of the Races that the Nobles had been unsuccessful in obliterating? did this individual have kin in service to them? Freed found it distasteful to have slaves. 

"What, no reply to being called out on your bloodline?" The Fae asked. 

"No, not really. As if the Nobles have done you wrong, then, by all means, you can have those feelings," Freed stated in a frank manner. He was not stupid enough to be illusioned by the show of grandeur and power of his kind. 

There was a long pause of silence that had the air growing chill. Then a soft growl emanated off to his immediate right. Twisting fast, Freed tried to dodge as his senses screamed warning at him. Only to find his body wrapped in vines and suspended in the air. And quickly he found out that if he struggled they got tighter. His inhuman strength meant nothing as the fog rolled across the ground. Obscuring the figure that stepped out from between the thick trees. 

"Such pretty words from a Bloodsucker," the person spoke. "I refuse to believe that one of you feels anything for any species you see as lesser. Do not take me for a stupid fuck, or weak." 

As if to punctuated those words, the vines twisted around his body. Squeezing him hard enough that Freed heard his ribs creak in protest as they were compressed painfully. Not one to show false bravado he let his pain and worry show in his face. Still, as he looked at the fog-shrouded person, eyes narrowing, Freed felt something strange encircle him. Something he was confused by since this person was a Fae. 

"Oh, that face. It is beautiful, the pain and worry etched into it. I wonder what color your blood would be?" the male, for that was what the shape of the body told him, to accompany the voice. 

Again, Freed stayed silent hiding nothing. Small, delicate pricks flaring point pain where the vines touched him. Staining his clothes with his red blood. Which had his fangs hurting? It had been some time since he last fed. Not making it habit unless he needed to eat to keep the dark side of him at bay. Loving to read and absorb knowledge. Being a learned scholar. His brother was much the same but enjoyed using his knowledge to dominate, control. While he, himself, wanted to help. Co-exist. A dream that was probably never going to come true. 

"Red... go figure... you'd bleed the same as humans and some Fae," the male said sounding as if they were pouting. "Then again you are what you eat." 

He couldn't control the shiver that ran down his spine at those words. Leaving Freed very unsure why they caused that reaction. And it didn't go unnoticed by his captor. Who quickly lowered him so that he was closer to the ground. Giving Freed his first real look at the man who ensnared him. and he was stunned at what he was seeing. Maroon hair that was wild, untamable framing a strong sun-browned face that held a singular eye the color of a dark amethyst. Elfen ears peeked out from maroon hair. But that was not what had Freed in awe. No, the man had five purple hues foxtails fanned out behind him, swirling agitatedly. While on his back as large, gossamer delicate wings.

He knew what a Kitsune was. They were strong Fae. Keepers of nature. And five tails meant he was either five hundred years of age or a powerful magic user. Though if he had to hazard a guess, Freed would say that this particular male had the age and power. But it was the fact his tails were purple, lighter and dark hues blended through the fur that should have been either white or red. And those wings were gradient shades of purple, blue and pink. And when they shifted there was no doubt the sparkling dust that feels from it was fairy dust. 

"You enjoy what you are seeing? Think I am some kind of freak?" The male snapped at him, drawing his attention away from the extra appendages.

"No, not a freak. Amazing. Rare. Beautiful. Exotic," Freed breathed out before he could stop himself, flushing faintly as he was able to, thoroughly embarrassed as that feeling pressed down on him further. 

The male looked at him throw that singular narrowed eye. Clearly contemplating what he had just said before he smiled and it curled his upper lip back and revealed two very long canines as he laughed in amusement. The sound was musical and hypnotic to Freed. And if he had a beating heart, he was sure it would be alternating between slamming against his ribcage and fluttering like a trapped bird. 

"You are telling the truth," the male said. "What are you... some kind of freak?" 

"Yes, I guess, amongst my kind I am," Freed replied without hesitation. Why he had no idea. In fact, he shouldn't be responding at all. It was confusing. 

"Smartass, or just plain nerdy smart?" the man asked, more to himself than anything. 

"Both, according to everyone. Then again, if they'd quit just being barbaric pricks, I'd not be the oddity amongst my kin," Freed quipped, only to blink in shock at his comment. He was never this free with his words. 

The deep boom of the males laugh had the vines loosening the rest of the way. Allowing Freed to drop to the soft, loamy ground. Not wanting to move to make the man before him think he was a threat, Freed stood still. Arms hanging limp, hands open and palms out to show he meant no harm. Watching as the exotic fae before him walked around him slowly. Occasionally one of the tails brushed against his person, making him bite back a soft moan at the silken feel of it. Freed was weak to soft things. 

"You are rather beautiful like all your kind. But you are petite, girlish even," The male spoke as he came to a stop before him. 

Not feeling insulted at the words like he normally would Freed just lifted his head up in acknowledgment. His kind didn't have a sexual preference. Male or Females was good for them when they felt the need to copulate. And often many made him 'bitch' even though he could easily kill them with a spoken word, or traced rune in the air. 

"So, what's your name?" Freed found himself asking before he realized it. Causing him to slap his hands over his mouth as he looked terrified. It was a major breach of etiquette to ask a Fae their name like that. 

The man looked at him. That jewel-toned eyes glinting dangerously in its socket. When his upper lip curled back this time, it was in warning. Slowly Freed lowered his head, hands still over his mouth to show he was sorry. Which drew a pleased growl from the man. 

"You can call me Cobra, wannabe leprechaun," the man said. 

Head snapping up so fast, Freed felt a small twinge of pain at the base of his skull. Though his reaction amused Cobra. He knew that name wasn't his real name. But still, it was an honor to at least be given a moniker like that. 

"Well, manners. I gave you something to call me by," Cobra hissed at him, his tails slashing at the air. 

Dropping his hands, Freed cleared his throat and bowed politely as he spoke, "I am Freed Justine of... Clan Tartaros." 

Again he felt the need to be completely upfront and honest with the man before him. As his eyes watched transfixed as all five tails went straight and stiff, those delicate wings flicked fast, lifting Cobra from the ground. Then the man was in his face, or as close to it as he could be, being about five inches short. His hot breath fanning over Freed's cold flesh, heating it nicely. Making Freed want to melt and fall to the ground as the smell of flowers, poisonous flowers rolled off the man. 

Well aware that Kitsunes were an illusionist, masters of nature and brutal with their Foxfire. But also, that Kitsunes were loyal, affectionate Fae. Though what one was doing in Ireland was just now registering to Freed. He couldn't help it as he lowered his head down to Cobra. Who went very still at the action. 

"You're from that bastard Zeref's clan. Ass destroyed my mother's family. there is none of the pixie left," He snapped at him, fangs scraping Freed's throat where it was exposed. 

Not moving, letting Cobra the access to the tender flesh of his throat was an act of submission. Normally he'd be fighting back. This was not how one of the Nobles of the Clans. Let along Clan Tartaros acted. Not unless they met... their mate. And by the way Cobra's breath was starting to hitch and become heavy, Freed knew that the man was well aware of how Vampires acted. Freed would be submissive to his mate. 

"Yes, Cobra. Zeref is my father. Mard Geer my older brother," he stated in a soft whisper. 

Then there was a distance between him and Cobra. LEaving the air to grow cold quickly as he found himself bound in vines and lifted again. Staying limp as the squeezed him. Thorns pricking his flesh, drawing his blood. Freed felt no need to fight or struggle. 

"The HELL! Inari you cannot be serious! Of all the fucking people..." Cobra ranted as he walked back and forth below him. 

Freed just watched noting that the fog was gone and moonlight was filtering in through the tops of the trees. Meaning Cobra's magic had been broken. The man was clearly confused. And how his tails now curled around him protectively meant that he was very insecure. Once more Freed was silently glad that he loved to read up on other species, especially the Fae, whom he had been drawn too. Ironic, but yet not, as his late mother had a dark secret. She had Fae blood in her ancestry. 

"What the hell? No!.... OF COURSE, I AM FUCKING GRATEFUL!" Cobra suddenly shouted to nothing in particular. 

Freed just watched the man below have his tantrum. It was absolutely cute. and as those thin lips pursed, Freed's mind went to several dark, lewd places. How they would feel against his. The sensation of them wrapped around his cock. How they'd taste after emptying himself into that Churlish mouth of Cobras. It had him shifting slightly in discomfort. Forcing Freed to try and clear his mind. 

Unaware that Cobra had gone silent as his mind took him from one image to another of the man below him. Freed again shifted in the vines, though not enough to make them tighten. He wanted down. He wanted to chase and stalk this man. That feeling pressing against him was not helping matters as his instincts were starting to control him. 

It was the sensation of falling that had him snapping out of his own mind. There before him, as he landed in a low crouch on the ground was a stunned Cobra. Who had his mouth hanging open as Freed smiled widely, showing his now very elongated fangs. It hit him hard and powerful as he let out a low growl. The only warning the man before him would get before he sprang forward in a fluid motion that indicated he was the predator. Glad that Cobra had taken off before the growl faded as he rushed after the man.  

This man was his prey. A smart, crafty, intelligent, devious prey. One that had everything Freed was screeching to hunt and claim. And by the smell of sweet, yet poisonous flowers as the man vanished into the darkened forest, Freed gave a low laugh as he called his thanks aloud to the Kitsune's Goddess, Inari! He'd do whatever he could to claim the winged Kitsune. Make him his mate, then let Cobra mount him in dominance. Then after, sated, see how he came by the colorful wings of a Pixie!  Which was leaving a visible trail in the bright light of the Moon? This was no dream or illusion. His fear was gone. Emotions running rampant, controlling him. 

 

**_THE END_ **


	3. (16) Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tower:
> 
> Upright: Sudden change, upheaval, chaos, revelation, awakening
> 
> Reversed: Personal transformation, fear of change, averting disaster
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subtitle for the chapter:
> 
> What are we doing tonight, Brain? (pt 1)

 

 

Lucy slowly stared around the room and then looked out the window, seeing nothing but the stars and pursed her lips, “...uh…”

 

She had been sleeping, truthfully, been having a really nice dream about actually finding a key that wasn’t quirky, that would not twist her commands or say something that was strange or odd...and then...she’d dropped out of her bed, to be put in this room. The blonde’s head snapped around as there was a thud and a low whine and she carefully bent down, looking beneath the table, “yuki?”

 

Yukino blinked, the mage laying there for a moment, “...this isn’t the inn floor…”

 

Lucy snorted, “yeah...i’ve no clue where we’re at...I think...we’re in the Celestial realm…”

 

“That’s...not good…” yukino stood, tugging the nightgown she wore a bit tighter around her and slowly moving to a window to look out, “...it’s...beautiful.”

 

They both flinched at a round of cussing before going wide eyed and looking at the new arrival. Lucy carefully inched around the table, “hello?”

 

Sorano came up hissing and spitting, “I WILL HAVE WORDS WITH SOMEONE.”

 

Lucy let out a yelp and jumped back, eyeing the female mage with wide eyes, “uh...we...don’t know how we got here?”

 

The three women stood there, looking at one another and Lucy let out a yelp as Yukino went running past her and tackled the other white haired mage with a hug, “...okay then….”

 

The blonde slowly inched away from the sobbing two women, hearing ‘sister’ a few times, but letting it be. She drummed her fingers on the windowsill, attempting to figure out what was going on.

 

It was a good hour before Yukino calmed down and, while still sniffling, she was better off. Finally. Lucy loved Yukino like a sister, but...the woman could  **cry** . 

 

Hearing another thud, all three women blinked as they saw Brandish and tensed. The woman sat there for a moment and frowned a bit as she slowly picked herself up, “three celestial mages...and hello, Lucy.”

 

Lucy smiled faintly and nodded, taking every ounce of her willpower to not say ‘fuck my life’ out loud. “So...three Celestial mages...and Brandish…”

 

“That sounds like a bad joke set up…” Brandish arched an eyebrow, “and what is going on?”

 

Lucy shrugged, “no clue...pretty sure we all came out of bed.”

 

They heard footsteps and looked towards the door, eyes going wide before all four women debated and inched towards the door. If it opened, they could get out. Right?

 

When the door opened, none of them knew the man stepping through, but they saw his features go from relaxed to what Lucy would call ‘fuck my life’ in the blink of an eye. Before he could move, the door disappeared and he let out a low, suffering sigh.

 

“...hi?” Lucy smiled as she stood there, trying to reassure the man. She shivered at the sharp, steel blue eyes that met hers and then watched as he turned, crossing his arms on his chest.

 

“Hello,” his voice sounded about as pleased as his features had and he then looked around, “...so...who touched the wrong key?”

 

Brandish scoffed, “how do you know it was a key? Because I’ve not touched one.”

 

Sorano snorted, “Yuki and I were sleeping.”

 

“Same,” Lucy murmured, “you appear to have been the only one awake.”

 

The man stood there for a moment longer then turned, looking around the room before striding to the table and sitting down. His arms were crossed on his chest and he looked thoughtful.

 

“Uh...you are…”

 

“Tired, hungry and wanting to leave.”

 

Sorano grinned and snorted, “that’s a mouthful off a name, got a nickname?”

 

“Hestor.”

 

Lucy sighed as she sat down, “so...all we know is that we’re in the Celestial realm.” she spread her hands out in front of her, “um...ideas?”

 

None of them had any clue as they sat around the table, throwing around ideas for awhile. The man was oddly quiet in Lucy’s eyes and she let out a low hum, “the more time we waste here, the more time we lose on Earth Land.”

 

“And all we know,” The only male in the room spoke calmly, “is that...we were all either retired for the night...or retiring.” The group all nodded and he let out a hum, “I need a drink.” he brought a hand up to his forehead and slowly rubbed it, “..scotch, a lot of scotch.”

 

All five jumped as the table was filled with snacks and drinks, both alcoholic and non-alcoholic and they debated. None of them...felt anything off with the items and all eventually got a drink and a snack, looking around warily.

 

“We would all be wary if there were little tags right?” Lucy said as she ate a piece of cake slowly.

 

Yukino giggled, “yes, I think we would.”

 

“Well, one of two things, we’re here to stop something,” The male of the group said, “...or they want us to talk about our... _ feelings _ .” he curled his nose slightly, “I would prefer it to be the first option.”

 

“You are correct.”

 

The voice had all five snapping their heads around and everyone blinked when they saw one of the cupcakes smack Leo in the face...before slowly sliding down. The group sat there and then snickers started before the male ducked his head a bit and grinned into his glass.

 

Leo stood there for a moment and then carefully wiped his face off, “you’re here to avert a disaster.”

 

“Well that’s not ba-”

 

“-by talking about your feelings.”

 

The five looked at one another for a moment, each having flat looks on their faces. Lucy cleared her throat, “what...do you mean, Loke?”

 

“We noticed you’re all...struggling with things in your lives...” Leo slowly walked towards the table, “So...we’ve decided to arrange a place where you can all discuss...them...without anyone overhearing it…and hopefully get it all out, so that none of you snap...and tear the world apart in your anger.”

 

Yukino blinked, “wait...so you mean we can unload about everything...and the people won’t know…?”

 

Leo nodded, “yes, and this is a nice little pocket where time flows differently so…”

 

“Thank the stars!” Yukino groaned as she sat there, “fucking sting and rogue are assholes lately.”

 

Leo blinked “right, I’ll leave you to it then…When you all come to a mutual agreement...you can leave.”

 

Lucy snorted, “please, Natsu fucking ashed my apartment. Again.”

 

Yukino made a face, “i don’t see why you put up with it.”

 

“Promises,” Lucy scowled as she reached over the table, looking through the bottles of alcohol and mumbling, “and let’s not get into happy.”

 

“Happy?” Brandish tilted her head, “That’s that little blue thing, right?”

 

“Yes, constantly with the fucking fat jokes or how i’m leaking when I sweat..” Lucy curled her nose, “gray and natsu constantly destroying my things...it’s horrible.”

 

“Privacy Runes are a thing,” the male in the room spoke, “and Fairy Tail does boast one off the best Rune mages in Ishgar.”

 

Lucy opened her mouth and then picked up a bottle of rum before sitting back and taking a swig, “he’s...out a lot. It’s hard to say where he goes, but...between him and the rest of the Raijinshu…” She snorted, “The only peace I get is when Laxus and them are in town...then Laxus zaps them into unconsciousness.”

 

Yukino hummed, “i wonder if I can get Orga to do that…”   
  
“So what have Tweedle Dee and Tweedle dum of the dragon slayers been doing that’s pissing you off?” lucy looked at Yukino.

 

“Latest time?” Yukino poured herself some OJ into a glass, then topped it with vodka. She idly swirled the drink for a moment, “I had this really simple job, take a package across town. I was going that way anyway to pick up some special order candies.” She groaned as she sipped her drink.

 

“They follow you? Natsu does that all the time, how many buildings did they blow up?”

 

“Oh, I wish they would have blown up a building...no, in their haste to hide when I thought I heard Frosch...they knocked over a pile of crates…” she made a face, “that...destroyed an entire store front...of glass figurines.”

 

Sorano shook her head, “at least you don’t have to deal with Cobra. Guy fucking melted my clawed bathtub two days ago. Brand new too.”

 

Brandish arched an eyebrow, “Suddenly I don’t feel as upset about Serena making every conversation some stupid production.”

 

The women all looked at the male in the room and he arched an eyebrow, “What?”

 

“What are your Dragon Slayer woes?” Lucy tilted her head.

 

Hestor slowly blinked, “does being smothered to death by hugs count?”

 

“...is that the worst thing your dragon slayer does?”

 

Hestor shrugged, “I mean...the male of the two puts out magical pheromones that can create an orgy once a month...that could be a bit problematic.”

 

The women all stared at him, then Lucy sighed, “...I suddenly feel very, very upset that the rest of us got stuck with the worst of the bunch.”

 

“Please, do continue, I wish to hear about your issues with dragon slayers, it’s an interesting topic to hear about bad behavior,” Hestor grinned as he sipped his drink.

 

“Lucy’s got more to deal with than the rest of us...so…” Yukino looked at the blonde mage, waiting.

 

The blonde rolled her eyes and snorted as she sat back, “Gajeel isn’t too bad, I mean...last time he came over the man ate all my silverware though.” She sighed, “Laxus is decent, though moody and when that happens, static in the air goes up...and then bad hair day for everyone...Wendy..” she sighed, “stars, I wish she’d put a muzzle on Carla because that cat needs to know when to shut up.”

 

“Seems like this Natsu person is the worst of the bunch though,” Hestor tilted his head slightly.

 

Lucy groaned as her head fell back, “yeeeeeeees, burns my things, eats all my food, destroys things on missions...burns me...catches me in attacks…” she sighed, “and then he’s ruined like five dates...in two weeks alone.”

 

Yukino snorted, “Sting did that to me...four times this week alone? I’d really like to have my first date with Orga some time soon.”

 

“You get to date?” brandish made a face, “Fruitcake chases them all off...or I do, either way...he’s always there and no one will come close.”

 

Sorano curled her nose, “I gave up on dating. Cobra decided that he needed to make sure that guys were good enough for his kin…” The women all shared an annoyed look before turning to the male in the room, who was picking up a cupcake and taking a bite.

 

He held up a finger and then swallowed, “The person I am attracted to is far too busy for a relationship, but my dragon slayers do attempt to hook me up.” he made a face “they need to stop. I’m content...well, on days when I have therapy.”

 

“You go to therapy?” lucy tilted her head, “why?”

 

The man looked across the table at her and then moved to roll up his sleeve, showing off faint silver lines, “Anxiety, depression, periodic attempts at suicide.”

 

“so...I’m not the only one that...deals with that?” Lucy tilted her head, “I mean...I don’t go as far as physically harming myself…”

 

Yukino shifted, “i’ve dealt with it….though...never gone that far…” she tucked a bit of her hair back, “normally when I get bad, Sting and Rogue won’t let me out of their sights...One time I wandered in one of those hazes...mixed powdered rat poison...in milk.” she pursed her lips, “not my finest hour.”   
  
Sorano snorted, “tower of heaven, trust me, I’ve got depression...but Cobra’s there when it starts, normally we go out and have chocolate.”

 

Brandish just slowly opened her eyes, “anger issues, depression.”

 

“It begs the question, how could all of us tear the world apart?” Hestor tilted his head, “It sounds a bit dramatic, even for Celestial Spirits.”

 

“Brandi can make things shrink or grow in size,” Lucy shrugged.

 

Brandish nodded a bit, “I can, but the only ties to the Celestial Realm I have are from childhood, so me being here makes no sense.”

 

Yukino pursed her lips, “Between Lucy-san and I, we have the Zodiac, and Ophiuchus…”

 

Sorano let out a low hum, “and I’ve got my Angel coins.”

 

Hestor let out a low hum as he sipped his drink, “So we could, theoretically take over the world.”

 

The five sat there for a moment and then suddenly their lips curled into grins at that thought.

 

“Taking over the world sounds nice.”

 

“No more idiots looking down on us.”

 

“Or ruining our things…”

 

“I’m in.”

 

The women all turned to the one male in the room, who let out a low hum, “what the hell, why not, I’ll claim peer pressure.”

 

~)~))~)~

 

Leo opened his mouth and looked at the Celestial King, “...are you sure this is wise?”

 

Cassiopeia blinked slowly, “no, probably not...but...might be fun to watch.”

 

“I expected them to talk things out..”

 

“You put at least four of the most cunning minds in Earth land in a room…” Cassiopeia slowly arched an eyebrow, “...this is all on you, old man.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Empress card Upright (Evergreen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a new hobby but it's not going the way Evergreen wants it to....

Evergreen huffed, her hair floating nicely back and she mentally noted that her new mouse was well worth the jewel, she’d need to buy more of that since it made her hair settle right where she wanted it. Waving a dirty gloved hand her eyes stayed on the neatly groomed rows of plants, on the one before her in particular, it wasn’t growing well.

“Droy has been here six times already Freed, SIX and every time I have to ask him over he gets a little more smiley, a little more soft voiced and dreamy eyed….you know what that means?” She demanded, eying the green haired mage who was standing outside her garden area thumbing through a book. He knew better not to look up when she paused even though he already knew no reaction was going to calm her down.

Evergreen, satisfied with the eye contact, went on “It MEANS that since Levy and Gajeel mated her little creepy stalker fan boys have been adrift, Gajeel kicked Jets ass halfway across town when he caught him trying to sneak into their house to put flowers out for Levy with Droy last week and I think Droy only escaped because Gajeel was worried his iron boot would break if he tried to kick Droys weighty butt. I do NOT want them starting to fanboy on me Freed, and too much attention makes both of them weird, you KNOW that, that’s how Levy ended up with them, PITY, the girl pitied their little sad lost puppy bullshit and look where it got her? I think Jets seen them have sex at least a dozen times, Gajeel doesn’t even stop anymore when he senses them around.” 

Freed waited out the rant, picking out the tidbits of information he’d pass along to Laxus and Bickslow later.

“I do understand your concern Ever but I’m not a green mage, and runes don't make plants grow. I’ve already put wards up to protect them from insects that could harm them and against chill and hail in case of a fluke storm, beyond that, there’s nothing more I can personally do. You need to develop...I don’t know...nurturing skills.” He said trying hard to keep his tone just so, it was best not to trigger Evergreen when she was already distraught. She’d turn him into a fountain for her garden.

He blamed Bickslow and Lucy for this, they had suggested she take up gardening as a hobby when she complained of not being able to find nice enough flowers for her hair or lush enough herbs for her cooking. Evergreen was, and few knew it, a remarkable cook. She was fully into all things gourmet that helped with beauty, anti-aging and magical enhancement and, since all of those things translated into delicious teas and meals, the Raijinshuu had always been very supportive.

“Nurturing?....For plants?” Evergreen frowned, Droy had said something along those lines, about talking to them and treating them like friends but she’d assumed he was just being...creepy. Who talked to plants?

“It’s a proven fact among Green mages Evergreen that talking to plants and treating them well helps them to grow, it triggers an aspect of the One magic, so even someone without a shred of Green or even regular magic in them can entice the plants to grow and be healthy, to...thrive, all living things benefit from the One magic.” Freed stated calmly.

Evergreen blinked, that hadn’t occurred to her. “Ok...I’ll try...talking to them. But I still want you to contact your friend in Bosco.” She said firmly giving him a hard expectant look. Freed smiled faintly. He had a friend in a large guild in Bosco that was a double S class Green mage, someone he visited during his annual vacation to the country and Evergreen wasn’t fully convinced that a better experienced more powerful Green mage might not have better insight into why her Orchids weren’t growing like she wanted them to or why her Basil just seemed...limp.

Droy would come and everything would perk right up after he spent some time out in her garden...but she didn’t want to keep calling him.

“I’ll call Rowan and tell him all you’ve told me, he may indeed have suggestions for you, he’s remarkably talented with plants of every kind...especially vines and flowers…” Freed voice drifted a bit, his smile getting crooked and Evergreen narrowed her eyes on the man.

“Freed...FREED!” She snapped when his dreamy look didn’t shake right away, the rune mage jerked and snapped his book shut swiftly holding it in front of his groin and Evergreen managed not to roll her eyes, well, that answered how he knew Rowan Drayke...she filed that away, she’d drill Bickslow for information on that one..but later, after she’d saved her plants…

“Just get in touch with him, let him know if...if he’s willing to come out here...I’ll pay for his expenses and a small reward if he’ll set my garden right and perhaps place some lasting spells to help me keep it on track.” She said, seeing Freeds eyes light up she suppressed a smirk, she’d suspected there was something there, that Freeds glowing opinion of this Boscan Green mage had more to it than just an appreciation for the man being on an elite team and double S class.

She did love her teammates, dearly, and Freed hadn’t taken Laxus starting to date Erza well...the whole guild hadn’t taken it well. Then Bickslow and Lucy announcing they were promised...and soul mates...Natsu had to be knocked out so he didn’t burn the guild hall down. She’d love nothing more than to see Freed happy and he’d had the most heartbreak out of all of them, even with her own failed relationship with Elfman.

“If you’ll excuse me Ever, I’ll go make that call and be right back.” Freed said eagerly and when she nodded he hurried back into her house leaving her kneeling in front of her sad looking Orchids.

“Well darlings, I hope you enjoy juicy gossip because if we’re talking? We’re dishing.” She said with a faint smile. She set about finishing her tasks in the garden and was finishing with misting some of her plants when Freed came out grinning like a fool.

“He’ll be here this weekend, says he has a lot he can do to improve your garden and help you keep it on track too, he’s even bringing a friend, an Energy mage, says his help will be invaluable opening up certain flows of a variety of things into your Garden, I will pay for the extra expenses since I made the deal without consulting you of course, I just...didn’t want him not to come...be...because I know what this means to you.” Freed said a little too brightly and Ever narrowed her eyes but smiled.

“All fine Freed, thank you, maybe he could stay at your house? Save us a little money?” She offered and the Rune mages eyes lit again. 

“Excellent idea, I will be sure to offer...though...Presca is a rather private person and I’ve only the one extra room…” He said mind racing for ways to get time alone with the Green mage...without anyone around to hear what he hoped would be loud activities….

“He can stay here, I have a guest room, and as long as he isn’t some creepy perv…” She eyed Freed and Freeds eyes flew wide, arms waving.

“No! No of course not! I assure you Evergreen, I would never invite a mage I doubted to your home, you’re like a sister to me! Presca is a fine man, quiet, polite, he sometimes amazes me with his patience, he works alongside Bickslows baby brother alot.” He said in a rush.

Evergreen nodded, the baby brother Evergreen had met, anyone who could handle that man had to have the patience of a saint, or be as wild as he was, so, since Freed said he was a quiet man? He had to be saintly, she could handle that.

“Alright, it's’ fine Freed, thank you for calling, be sure to let them know where they’ll be staying, I’m trusting you to set this all up.” She smiled then, taking off her gloves and setting them on her work bench before walking right up to the well dressed man and giving him one of her...darker...smiles.

“This will go well, my garden will be gorgeous and I’ll make you and the others a special dinner to celebrate, then...I shall work on my...nurturing.” She added the last while walking past Freed back into the house.

Freed swallowed hard, he had no doubt in Rowans abilities, he was the strongest Green mage in his guild and he was in a massive successful guild in Bosco...he just hoped it would be enough to satisfy Evergreen...if not, they might all end up statues in her garden…..


	5. The Death Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who better to do a Fairy Tail Tarot story but Cana Alberona.
> 
> Cana's does a card reading on herself after her cards call out to her to be read. They have something important to tell her about her past and future. The Death card is the outcome of her own reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting both the right side up and reverse meaning of the card in this because in the story there is what is known as a jumping card. Where a card 'jumps' out of the deck while shuffling. This can happen. The reader takes note of the card and will note if it shows up in the reading. Also you cannot read the 'jumped' card in wither direction. If a lot of cards come out while shuffling then its chalked up to sloppy shuffling.
> 
> The Death Card right side up:  
> Signifies either the metaphorical personal rebirth followed by great change in your life; or the literal death of someone you know. Renewal. Personal growth through honest self-examination. End of an era-put the past behind you. Fear of the unknown, of change, and of being out of control. Focus on the essentials of life, Simplify.
> 
> Reversed: Life focuses on instinctual, sexual, animal, and base needs. Physical needs take over. Fear of financial trouble affect decisions. Possible loss of home, job, and financial stability. Reversal of fortune. See to your own needs. Build up reserves. Savings and insurance will help guard against disaster. Keep up a reserve of money.
> 
> Thanks to all my fellow authors. This is very fun to do.
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail. I don't own Bartab. Bartab is Musicera creation.

The Death Card

 

Cana sat at her usual spot at the bar without her usual barrel of booze. She opted this morning for a more convenient alcohol delivery system, a silver flask. Her cards had reached out to her last night to be read. It wasn’t unusual for them to pull at her to do a reading for some reason or another but last night was especially strong.

 

She had grabbed her oldest deck when she left Fairy Hills because it was the old calling to her. It had the most traditional artwork on the cards. She had other decks. Decks that she had made herself or one she had bought while travelling for her jobs into other countries.

 

Mira has brought her some buttered toast and coffee, “Anything else Cana? I see you’ve got you’re old cards out? Something bothering you today or are you doing a scheduled reading for someone later?” she asked with her sweet voice and award winning smile.

 

Cana looked up at her bestie as she pour some of the flask’s contents into the coffee, “Not sure yet Mira. They called out to me last night. The have something to tell me.” She shrugged and smiled back at Mira.

 

Mira left the card mage to concentrate. It was still pretty early in the guild so it was quiet. Cana wasn’t normally in the hall this early so the cards must had tugged at her pretty hard for her to be here this early.

 

Cana took a sip of her stiff coffee, pick up her deck and concentrated her energy towards the cards asking for what they wished to tell her. She started shuffling the cards. She was an expert card shuffler and dealer. During poker night at the guild she would usual deal because she could be flamboyant and flashy of she wanted with the cards.

 

As she shuffled neatly, a card jumped out of her deck. If this was a normal poker deck of cards, the card mage would have picked it up and put it back in the deck and kept shuffling. The problem was this was her very old and traditional tarot deck. It held magical energy and power. So she set the deck down and picked the card up. She frowned at the card. It was one of her least favorite yet favorite cards of the deck...the Death card.

 

It was her least favorite because it could actual mean death loss of fortune, home, job, fear. The flip side of the card was that it was a positive card meaning rebirth, personal growth, and her favorite, focus on the baser needs of life sex. Well that was at least how she would interpret the card.

 

The only problem with the card was that she couldn’t read the card with it just jumping out of the deck like it did. She made a mental note of the card and put it back into the deck and shuffled a few more minutes. This allowed for her to let the energy wash over the deck again since it was interrupted by the jumping card.

 

Cana stared at the ten cards she had laid out in front of her. She knew the cards were talking to her. They were telling her that her life was a mess. It was spelled out neatly in the cards.

 

The betrayal and loss of love with the reversed ten cups in the first position coupled with the reversed Empress card. Her life was out of balance and felt like she was in a tailspin.

 

The two cards explained why she was in such a low point in her life. The reversed Page of Cups and Tower card. Bacchus broke her heart. She was ready move their relationship to the next level, but when she mentioned it he broke things off with her saying her was just in it for the sex. She had cried when she got home after she broke off the relationship.

 

She smiled at the next card the card of possibilities: the Magician. She was a risk taker and knew that Bacchus was not the end of the world. Her cards were telling her that. She loved her cards. They seemed to tell her things subtly that made her feel better.

 

She continued reading the future card showed that she would meet a new lover and a start of a new relationship. This gave her hope. The next two cards were again showing the lingering effects of Bacchus Groh on her life. She let out a sigh.

 

The card again gave her hope. The second to last card showed a younger man would possibly come into her life. He had a good heart and responsible. The opposite of Bacchus. It was the Knight of Swords. Cana wished that a knight in shining armor would come and whisk her away like in the fairy tales her mother read to her when she was a child.

 

The last card was the Death card. Cana grinned at the card. She was confident that this card did not hold the literal meaning of death. It was showing her that her life was getting ready to start over, an end to a era.

She was so ready to turn over a new leaf in life. She felt a little giddy over the prospect that there would be a new man in her life but she wasn’t overly upset over being single again.

 

Bickslow walked into the guild and noticed Cana at the bar. He knew it was early for the card mage to be here especial how late she was out last night at Bartab with a bunch of the other girls from the guild. He went over and slung his arm over her shoulder and seen her cards laid out. “Whatcha doing good lookin’?”

 

Cana leaned into Bickslow's body and looked up into his visored face, “Not much sexy. The cards just needed to talk to me today that’s all.”

 

The knight smiled down at the brunette and pulled her into a hug. He knew what happened with Bacchus. It had been a few months now since she told him one drunken poker night. “Come one girlie how bout I treat you to a nice lunch at that outdoor cafe down by my place.” he smiled warmly at her.


	6. VIII: Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should vampire hunters pay for killing vampires?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Justice card meanings:**  
>  Upright: Justice, fairness, truth, cause and effect, law  
> Reversed: Unfairness, lack of accountability, dishonesty
> 
> Not really any pairings in this.

Mest dropped down in a booth with a grunt. The bar wasn’t his usual type of place to go but that was rather the point. No one could judge him for the person he was there to see.

There were more tables than bar. The booths had red leather. The ambient music had a haunting quality to it. He couldn’t help but wonder how the business stayed open when he only saw one other booth occupied.

“Here we go,” a brunette woman said, placing two chalices on the table before sitting opposite of him.

“I didn’t order this,” Mest said.

“I know.”

“I drink beer.”

“I know.”

He frowned with dawning comprehension. “You’re the psychic?”

“Occasionally.”

He didn’t know what he’d been expecting but a young brunette wearing a bikini top and capris was not it.

“You’re here about the vampires,” she replied. That was what the newspapers were calling the murderer.

“Vampires aren’t real,” Mest said automatically.

“Neither are psychics. And yet, here we are.”

“You’re drunk.”

“Generally. I do work out of a bar, after all.”

“I shouldn’t be here,” Mest said, standing up.

“Maybe not. But you’re here because a third body means a serial killer. And they’re not wasting time.” Her tone was bland. As if a potential serial killer didn’t phase her.

He turned to look at her. “What can you tell me?”

“Who’ll you find is not who you’re seeking.”

“Riddles. Great. I hate riddles.”

“How can a detective hate riddles? Isn’t that all you do? Answer riddles?” she asked.

“I’m not paying you for riddles.”

“That’s fine. You’ll pay me when you get your answers.”

Mest stormed out and the bar was silent for a moment before another woman appeared behind the bar.

“Natsu and Lucy were working on this nest, weren’t they?” Mira asked.

“Yeah. Call Lu and warn her. And try _not_ to use this as an opportunity to set her up with a cop,” Cana said, ignoring Mira’s pout.

.~*~.

“It’s not my fault vampires are environmentally friendly and turn to dust when they’re staked,” the blonde woman sassed as Mest and Lahar interrogated her.

They’d found her standing over the latest victim with a stake in her hands. Lahar was ready to call it case closed but it wasn’t fitting for Mest. Socialites don’t just become serial killers all of a sudden. The two detectives sensed that there was a darkness in her. She’d killed before.

She also didn’t fit the profile. The FBI’s profile said the killer would be male and in their late twenties, early thirties. Lucy Heartfilia was 22. Half the victims had at least three inches on her and Mest didn’t believe for a moment that she was simply ‘deceptively strong.’

As much as he tried to deny it, the psychic’s warning kept running through his head. Enough so, that he found himself outside the bar.

“Told you he’d be back,” psychic sang. “Pay up, losers.”

“I don’t know why you bet against her,” the silver haired barmaid said to the grumbling regulars.

She walked over to the same booth and sat down with two chalices. “I told you that you’d capture the wrong person.”

“Am I supposed to believe her claim that vampires are real and turn to dust when staked? She’s a killer. I can sense it.”

“That may be true, but I guess that depends on your feelings towards her prey.”

“You’re saying I should hold her if I consider her accountable to the death of the vampire, aren’t you?”

“How do you think a cow feels? Do you think a cow would fear us if it knew we fed on them? That we need to eat them to survive.” Her tone was pensive but her gaze sharp as she watched him.

“We could be vegetarians,” Mest said.

“We could change. We won’t, but we could.”

“Do you think I should let her go?”

For a woman that said she was generally drunk, her gaze was steady as she asked, “What does your conscience say? At the end of the day, only you can answer that question. She’s a killer. She kills vampires and monsters. Things that go bump in the night. Do you demand justice for them, or the innocents taken?”

Mest left, not feeling as if he’d gotten any answers.

.~*~.

“What did you say to get him to let me go?” Lucy asked, plopping onto a bar stool. She smiled when Mira passed her a chalice and took a deep sip of the sangria.

“The truth,” Cana replied. “I think we’ll see him again.”

“Hopefully, it’s not to arrest all of us.” Lucy finished the glass. Mira always knew exactly how much to pour. “If you see Laxus before I do, tell him to electrocute Natsu for me. I’m going home and taking a bath.”

“Want some company?” Cana asked with a lascivious grin.

“Yup. Tell Laxus.”

She waved over her head as she left.


	7. VI The Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is both a prequel and sequel to Justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **The Lovers Meaning:**  
>  Upright: Love, Harmony, Relationships, values alignment, choices  
> Reversed: self-love, Disharmony, Imbalance, Misalignment of values

Natsu and Lucy’s relationship baffled him to no end. At first, the fact that he made fun of her seemed like a non-starter until he realized that she gave as good as she got. He didn’t understand the fat ‘jokes’ and had stopped himself more than a few times for interceding on her behalf.   
Especially given how often he used her appearance as a distraction. He liked those days. The days where she’d return to the bar wearing some sort of revealing outfit. Something that had most men readjusting themselves.  
It wasn’t until one day, when she was working the bar, and he’d reached over her head to get the bottle of vodka for her, that he realized that he’d never smelt Natsu on her. He also never appreciated how much he liked the idea of a tiny girlfriend. That is until his presence behind her surprised her enough that she’d jumped and her hand grazed the front of his pants.   
She looked up at him with a bright pink color on her cheeks. Then he saw the shiver that just went down his spine echoed in her expression. He glanced over and saw Mira watching them. With that terrifying expression of speculation, calculation, and glee.   
“Mira?”  
“Uh huh.”  
“Shit. Um, Laxus? Can you move back?”  
“Right. Sorry.” He passed her the vodka so that she could finish Macao’s drink.   
It didn’t take long for whispers to get to Natsu and the fire mage stormed into his office above the bar.  
“Stay away from my partner.”  
Laxus didn’t say anything, but now he even more inclined to ask out the beautiful woman.  
.~*~.  
“You and Natsu aren't sleeping together,” Laxus said when Lucy brought him a drink.   
She snorted. “I'd say that I don't think he knows where to stick it but he's been banging Lis _and_ Gray.”  
“At the same time?”  
She paused. “I don't think so?”  
He chuckled. “Would you like to go out?”  
“As in a date?”  
“Yes.”  
“With you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay.”  
.~*~.  
They'd been seeing each other for two months. It was becoming a relationship. He could see the ‘what are we?’ question lingering on the tip of her tongue almost daily. They had a good thing going and he feared that question. He didn't want to face her wrath when he said that commitment wasn't his speed.  
“I wanna break up,” she said abruptly at the bar. He'd just gotten back from a two-day job hunting a werewolf with his team.   
“I'm sorry. What?” The bar of hunters was hushed as they bounced between the most powerful mage and the most terrifying.   
“You don't want commitment. I do. It makes more sense to do this now.”  
“Yeah… Right.”  
“Okay. Good,” Lucy said. “Um…bye.”  
.~*~.  
“Have you thought about talking to her?” Freed asked as Laxus scowled into his beer.   
The only reason Laxus was at the bar was because Lucy was on an assignment with Natsu. Since the very public breakup, he'd been avoiding the bar and her. Cana was sulking and complaining that the ten of pentacles lied to her.   
“It's Natsu!” Lucy yelled as Taurus carried the unconscious man.   
“What happened?” Freed asked.  
“I'm not sure. There was a blast and Horologium protected me but not him.” Lucy stumbled and Laxus caught her. “I'm not used to having Taurus out for so long. And Horologium takes a lot of magic in moments like that.”  
“Both of right go to the infirmary to get checked out,” Laxus ordered.   
After they'd left, Freed shortly said, “A blast like that could've killed her. Would have if she was a weaker mage.”  
Laxus went up to the infirmary. Lucy was helping bandage Natsu until Wendy arrived. However, she was on a job with Romeo at the moment. The nurse left as soon as she saw Laxus’s expression.  
“Why did you dump me?”  
“Because anytime the conversation got close to talking about relationships, you balked. You have a shitty poker face.”  
“I don’t know how to do romance or any of that shit. You knew who I was when you said yes.”  
“And you knew who I was when you asked. I’ve never asked for romance. Just to know that you were mine. That we were building and moving towards something. So I guess the choice is yours: me or the freedom of being a bach-”  
Laxus interrupted her by pulling her into a kiss. “That freedom kinda sucks after you.”  
“Thank the stars.”  
Outside the door, there was a loud whoop.   
“I knew my cards weren’t wrong!”

 


	8. The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or:
> 
> "The same thing we do every night, Pinky"

Sun: 

Upright: Positivity, fun, warmth, success, vitality

Reversed: Inner child, feeling down, overly optimistic

  
  
  


“We don’t have-” The King watched as the five disappeared from the room, letting out a very small sound in the back of his throat.

 

“...The enchantment was when they all felt like they had a plan of action to help their lives…” Leo stood there then pushed his glasses up, then cast a dark look at Cassiopeia as she started laughing and her head fell back as she did so. “...they could go back…”

 

“I did not...expect that sort of plan to come up…”   
  
Cassiopeia continued to laugh, sinking to her knees. The two males stared at her, waiting until she calmed down. It took awhile and she was still giggling as she spoke, “you...gave… them… time...to… hehe….vent and...plan..” She wiped at her face, “I may screw with things from time to time? But never…” she snickered, “never like this old man.”

 

“I have faith they...will not let it get too far,” The king said, nodding firmly. “None of them are mean spirited.”

  
  
  
  
  


~)~)~)~)~

  
  


The First reports on ishgar that something was wrong...was that parts of Alakitasia were suddenly empty, of people, of buildings. Magical signatures just...disappearing. No one had any clue, other than a few Celestial Mages were missing...and suddenly things were going very, very bad.

 

Many assumed the group had been kidnapped, it was the only viable reason, afterall. These were Celestial Mages, often targeted for this sort of thing.

  
  


~)~)~))~

 

Yukino chuckled as she picked up a box that was filled with miniaturized buildings and other parts of cities. They’d decided to start away from Ishgar because it would give them more time. Reports going back to Ishgar would take a long time. 

 

They had started in Alverez because there were a few people they had to ‘pick up’. Jacob Lesso, who was easy to get to do what they wanted, Brandish had also decided to grab Marin. What had started out as a group of five, slowly became a small army. 

 

Lucy had smiled as she walked with Yukino, the two looking like nothing more than wide eyed innocent young women on a trip and people were taken in by the way they acted. The woes that came to their ears passed on and the other three executed plans, slowly taking over country after country, gathering all types of Spatial mages beneath their banner.  That was all that was needed for things to slowly come unraveled for the people that ruled the areas.

 

Sorano carefully checked the various terrariums full of shrunken leaders and mages, making sure they were fed and watered, humming to herself almost happily as she did so.

 

“Are we going to move towards Giltena?” She looked over her shoulder at the other two of the original five, noting they were looking over a map and tapping fingers.

 

Brandish let out a low hum, “I think we should go for Ishgar soon…”

 

Hestor let out a very low sound and nodded, “Caelum, The Southern half of Ishgar, that will be our target to start.” He pursed his lips, “I need one of you to go to Joya.”

 

Brandish’s brow shot up, “joya?”

 

He waved a hand slightly, “matriarchal society, men are worthless there.” he paused, “Sorano, why don’t you, Brandish and Lucy go?” He tilted his head and grinned, “you should be good to negotiate with the women in power there. Pull no punches. Bring them to heel.”

 

Sorano purred as she finished what she was doing and nodded, “Alright.” She made sure the lids were on tight before patting her hands together, “I will look forward to this.”

 

Yukino looked up from the ‘village’ she was building and grinned as she stood, “anyone else...actually feel good about yourself, for once?”

 

Brandish chuckled as she stood there, looking at the world map, “yes, I do...and it’s nice. Nice to not feel like..” She paused, “Where is Lucy?”   
  
“She was going for a walk with Marin, they were going to go to a village a few hours away by foot, see what the rumors are there,” Yukino smiled as she walked to the table and looked over it. She hummed a bit and then tilted her head, “I think we’ll be good...maybe we should negotiate with Caelum first..and probably Midi.”   
  
Hestor let out a low hum, “i’d rather negotiate with midi...I want some Midish food.” He made a face, “nothing against the food here, but..” he shrugged slightly.

 

Everyone paused as the sound of one of the coms came from one of the cabinets. They looked at one another, debating on if they should go check it.

 

“So...who’s up for some Sorry??” Hestor said suddenly, “we’ve got a bit until Lucy gets back.”

 

“Sorry sounds good,” Brandish nodded as she stood there and they all turned, smiling as they started out of the planning room, ignoring the sounds of the coms as they went off.

 

The group grinned as they walked, the people milling around the taken over palace bowing to them and each had a different sort of look on their face. Sorano smirked slightly, her joy coming out in such a way; Brandish actually had a small smile on her lips the green haired mage looking almost proud of their accomplishments; Yukino looked...relaxed, yet there was burning intelligence behind those innocent looking eyes; Hestor had a smirk that was devious and proud at the same time. 

 

They watched as one of the guards came down the hallway, holding a lacrama com orb and Hestor picked it up on the way past, tossing it from hand to hand, even as it lit up.

 

_ “Heya!” _ Lucy grinned and then made a face,  _ “okay...you’re making me motion sick.” _

 

Yukino giggled as she grabbed the orb and held it, “how did things go, Lucy?”

 

The blonde shrugged slightly over the com,  _ “not too bad. We took care of it. We’ll be going further south, there’s a port town we can get to tomorrow.” _

 

Hestor let out a hum, “we’ll send troops out - ”

 

_ “I don’t need-” _

 

Hestor stared at the com, “to keep the peace where you have been.” he gave it a firm look, “you said you wanted to take a small team out and do this...so we will keep the peace after you move on.”

 

_ “...hmmm, okay...so what is the plan after I get to the coast?” _   
  


“We’ll join you then and as a group, we’ll start east,” Hestor straightened the cuffs of his shirt.

 

Sorano grinned, “we’ll get troops and everything else there quick. Bradi’s great for quick movement of large stuff.”

 

Brandish scoffed as they walked, “we will see you in a few days.”

 

_ “So what are you guys doing?” _

 

“Going over our movement plans,” Brandish said as she leaned over, “and where we’re going. Going to take over the southern half of Ishgar, swing up into Desierto, Peregrande and Joya…just...negotiate or shrink.”

 

“Negotiate with Minstrel, Sin, Enca and Caelum if we can,” Hestor smirked, “then slide into stella as a base of operations.”

 

_ “Stella’s nice...what I saw of it the one time...I’d like to go again.” _

  
  
“We are,” Hestor said firmly and his lips curled into a grin, “and we’ll pick up more people.”

 

_ “You know...I always enjoyed games like Risk and monopoly, and people always joked about me taking over the world…” _

 

The five all laughed, eyes dancing with the same childlike delight that Lucy and Yukino had in spades most of the time.

  
  
  


~)~))~)~)~

 

Cassiopeia just arched an eyebrow, “So…” she gently pat the King on the arm, “there, there. There there.”

 

“I have made mistakes...and I am unsure I can rectify this easily…” 

 

The female spirit smirked, “hey, took them two months to take over a continent...I’d say that’s something  you should be happy about...not...all sad.”


End file.
